The invention to which this application relates is a device for detecting fluid leakage in a fluid supply system such as, for example, a water supply in or to domestic premises. The device is provided to prevent the damage which leakage can cause by shutting off the supply of fluid when leakage is detected.
It is well known that leakage from fluid pipes can be extremely damaging in domestic premises and industrial premises and can cause damage to both apparatus, appliances in the premises and also to the fabric of the premises itself. The damage may also be caused to other premises if the fluid which is leaked causes ceilings to collapse and the like. The problem of leakage is particularly prevalent when the premises are empty and therefore leakages can go undetected for a period of time if, for example, the occupiers of the premises are on holiday, at work, or if indeed the premises are unoccupied.
There are known to be several different forms of devices which are provided to detect leakage but these known devices are relatively complex and require detection at various different points on the fluid system before the same is activated. The complexity and hence expense of these known devices such as for example that shown in GB2319634 which requires a plurality of flow sensors to be positioned throughout a premises means that there has been no large scale adoption of the same and as a result leakages still tend to go undetected.
The applicant has appreciated this problem and the aim of the present application is to illustrate in more detail the provision of a leakage detection device which is relatively simple to operate, can be fitted to existing fluid systems and can be operated and adjusted to suit particular conditions relating to the premises at any instant.
In a first aspect of the invention there is provided a leakage detection device for a fluid supply system, said fluid supply system comprising a mains supply connected to a distribution system and characterised in that said device allows the selective closure of the fluid supply wherein the device includes at least one sensor which senses the flow of fluid through the supply system and at least one valve which can be used to close and stop the fluid flow and control means which allows the selective closure of the at least one valve.
In one embodiment, the device includes a selectively operable control means to control at least one valve situated at the interface between a fluid supply and a distribution system, in the main supply system, or at various locations in the distribution system and the control means communicates with a number of flow sensors located throughout parts of the supply systems of concern so that for example, in a hotel there is provided a single selectively operable control unit on a mains water inlet with a sensor and control valve in each of the hotel rooms. The control means refers to each of the sensors at regular time intervals and if continued fluid flow is detected over a period of time, the valve for that particular location can be closed to prevent further flow. In a simpler example for a domestic premises, the valve can be fitted at the introduction of the mains water supply into the premises so that if fluid flow is detected at an unexpected time, the valve can be moved to a closed position to prevent further water entering the premises.
In a further embodiment, the leakage detection device is used on a mains supply system to control the mains supply to a number of different premises and to sense the supply of fluids to any of a number of premises.
In one embodiment, more than one control means ate provided to enable the device to be controlled from a number of locations in an area or premises. The control means can be provided at the mains inlet and/or remote from the mains inlet.
In use in one embodiment, when the device is activated, and the control means does not sense any liquid flow, the valve is retained in an open position. In one embodiment, when the control means is activated and does detect a liquid flow the sensor causes the valve to move to a closed position and thereby prevents any further liquid from passing into the system into the premises. In an alternative embodiment the control means is set to sense a particular level of fluid flow so that, when activated, if the sensor detects a fluid flow at a rate which is below that to which it has been set, then the valve will be maintained in an open position. If the flow rate detected exceeds the pre-set level, the control means will activate the valve and closes the same to prevent any further flow of fluid into the premises or, alternatively may activate the valve to move to a position to restrict the flow to below the pre-set level. In addition, or alternatively, instead of measuring a particular level of flow, the device may be operated, when activated, to allow the flow of liquid for predetermined periods of time equivalent to, for example, the periods during which liquid is required to be supplied to a washing machine. It should therefore be appreciated that in this embodiment, the device is activated when fluid flow rates are required to supply an appliance such as a washing machine or dishwasher. The fluid supply periods can be predetermined and entered into the device so that if fluid is supplied during the predetermined time periods the device remains in the open position but if fluid flow is sensed outside these time periods or for a longer duration than the predetermined time the device valve is moved to a closed position to prevent any further fluid from being supplied.
In a further aspect of the invention the device includes a control means which can be mounted within the premises and which allows the selective activation of the device and the particular control parameters for operation of the device to be entered by the user of the device of the premises or the owner of the premises.
For example, if the occupier is going on holiday for a period of time, say a weeks, then the device can be set to be activated for that period of time so that if leakage is detected during that time, the device valve will be closed to shut the fluid supply off. Equally, the device can be set to be activated every night between set periods of time or, in particularly cold climates, the device may be manually activated every time the occupier leaves the premises so that the danger which is caused by frozen pipes can be avoided and if it occurs, the supply of fluid can be stopped. Furthermore, if no flow is recorded or detected by the detection device, then the device is effectively disabled. Once a flow rate is detected, the detection device is re-activated.
Preferably the device includes a manually actuated xe2x80x9csensitivity switchxe2x80x9d or button which when actuated by a user can set the system to a predetermined flow level detection which, in one example, may be to detect and act on any fluid flow detected. The switch is typically activated by a user in an emergency situation such as in the event of a flood or a leak in the system. When activated, the system detects fluid flow through the system and shuts the fluid supply off, thereby functioning as an emergency shut off switch.
In an alternative embodiment, the sensitivity switch can be used for maintenance purposes to the supply system and wherein the system in the premises typically has to be bled prior to maintenance work being undertaken. The system can be bled according to the invention by turning a tap from a closed to an open condition. This results in the device when activated sensing the flow and so acting to shut off the fluid supply to the premises. Thus with the tap in an open position, the existing fluid in the system is drained but as the valve of the device is now closed, this prevents further fluid from entering the system.
Preferably the sensitivity switch is provided on the control means.
In one embodiment a plurality of sensitivity switches are provided at accessible locations around the premises.
In an alternative embodiment, the device can be used to secure unoccupied premises whereupon the device can be fitted by the owner of the premises and activated and it will remain activated until the premises are to be reoccupied whereupon the device can then be removed or controlled as described above.
In a further feature the device can include in the control system a means whereby, when the batteries are low in power, the user is alerted. If the alerts are ignored then, before the power is totally exhausted, the device acts to turn off the fluid supply to the premises. This may also happen if there is a power cut and the device is powered from the mains.
In one embodiment, the leakage detection system can be connected to an alarm, such as a burglar alarm, to cause the same to sound in the event of a leak. The leakage detection system can also be connected to, integrated with and controlled via a personal computer. In one embodiment the system uses telemetry whereupon no wiring is required between the selectively operable control unit, the one or more sensors or the one or more valves.
In a further aspect of the invention there is provided a leakage detection device comprising at least one valve for the control of water entering into a water distribution system in a premises, at least one sensor for sensing the flow of water into and/or in the distribution system and a control means in communication with the sensor and valve, and wherein the valve is held in an open position when the control means is set to allow the flow of water through the system and into the premises, and the control means can be selectively controlled by a user to move the valve to a closed position for periods of time and/or upon receiving an indication of water flow when the control means is set to prevent the flow of water.